


Enduring the Silence

by zelico



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Disability, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, OOC, hearing impairment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelico/pseuds/zelico
Summary: SasuSaku Historial AU | Sakura, born deaf, finds herself nervous for her upcoming marriage with Sasuke, most specifically she’s nervous about her wedding night | Arranged Marriage
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 27
Kudos: 163
Collections: Naruto Wonderland





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eventual lemon, towards the end. I am very new to writing intimate scenes, so please bear with me and be graceful. Also, everyone is OOC, especially Sasuke. 
> 
> The setting for this historical AU is sometime late 1800s, early 1900s Japan. Based on super, duper quick research, a lot was happening in this time period in regards to sign language and education for the deaf. For the sake of ease in the story, Sakura (who was born deaf), is a very good lip reader. In reality, this seems to be an extremely hard skill to hone. And even those skilled are not perfect. 
> 
> I hope this does not offend. I did not write this with the intention to be insensitive, and I apologize if anything comes off that way. Rather it was a headcanon that interested me and got me learning a little bit about how life was like for the deaf in Japan during this time. For anyone reading who is deaf or is close to someone who is deaf that would like to offer advice, I am very open to constructive criticism.

Sakura sat on the porch chair with her eyes squinted from the bright afternoon sun. Her flower garden was in full spring bloom, with a few bees flying by the flowers and birds going back and forth from the bird feeders. She tried for a quick moment to imagine what a bee's buzz and birds wings' flapping might sound like, but as always her imagination failed her. So she closed her eyes and focused on the warmth of the sun on her face, a sensation she took full pleasure in. After a few minutes, she was jolted from her blissful moment by her mother shaking her shoulder.

"Sakura, I have some exciting news!" her mother exclaimed, with a large smile illuminating her face.

Sakura looked at her mother inquisitively, but gave no response. She simply waited for her to continue her news, studying her lips carefully to make sure she didn't miss anything. Mebuki sat down in the chair across the small porch table from Sakura.

"Your father and I found you a husband on our trip!"

Sakura stared blankly at her mother for a moment, thinking maybe she misread her lips. Unbelieving, she signed, "What?"

Mebuki decided to sign and talk simultaneously. "We've found a man for you to marry! Can you believe it?" She asked with a painfully expectant expression.

But Sakura's face remained blank. She had long ago resigned herself to the fact that she would die a spinster, despite Mebuki's relentless efforts to find her a husband. Her mother had long prepared Sakura to have to marry into a less wealthy family, possibly one that couldn't even afford many servants. Because of this, Sakura grew up learning how to cook and clean from the many hired staff of the Haruno household. Now, at age 24 and still single, she could not bring herself to believe what her mother was trying to tell.

"Really?" Sakura finally responded in sign language.

"Yes!" Mebuki said excitedly. When she observed Sakura's somber face, she tried to put on a more formal countenance, but she just couldn't contain her grin as she continued, "His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is the younger of two brothers. The Uchiha's are not nearly as wealthy as us, but they are still a respectable family with a good reputation."

"Does he know about me?" Sakura signed.

Ignoring the question, Mebuki continued, "Apparently their oldest son, Itachi, and his wife are unable to bear children. Poor souls. So they are hopeful to carry on their family name through Sasuke."

Irritated at her mother's blatant dismissal, she repeated, "Does he know about me?"

Mebuki barely paid attention to Sakura as she became lost in her own story. "Now, admittedly, they've come into some financial trouble. So your dowry and inheritance as our sole heir played a large part in the arrangement. But after getting to know Mikoto and Fugaku, I'm confident they are a kind family and you will be well taken care of."

Getting frustrated, Sakura slammed her hand on the table and used both her hands and her voice to ask angrily, "Does he know I'm deaf?!"

Her outburst quickly got Mebuki's attention because Sakura rarely spoke audibly. She had often been mocked and laughed at growing up whenever she tried to have a conversation with other kids, leaving her extremely self-conscious of how she sounded to other people. But thanks to her parents' optimistic nature and loving support, she grew to be a rather confident adult. Her voice was one of the few things she was really embarrassed of.

"His parents know. I'm sure by now they've told him," Mebuki resigned.

Sakura gave her mother a defiant look. "No!" she signed and huffed away.

Before she could even get inside, her mother firmly put her hand on her shoulder, guiding her to turn back around and face her. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm not marrying someone who doesn't know I'm deaf!"

"I already told you, he probably knows by now."

"But he probably didn't know before agreeing to it… or worse, being forced to agree to it."

Mebuki stared at her daughter for a moment, before softening. "Look, I know it may be difficult at first, but your father and I, and the Uchihas feel very confident that this arrangement will be best for both of you in the long run. Please trust that we know what we're doing." she finished pleadingly.

Sakura sighed and signed, "Okay." She knew when her mother put her mind to something, it was pointless to argue. And it was frustrating to admit that nearly always, her mother was right. She was torn between feeling like her world was being turned upside down and feeling hopeful. If she were being honest with herself, she always daydreamed of what married life would be like. And her mother had never given her reason to doubt her judgment.

Mebuki pulled her into a tight hug before letting her go. Sakura went to her room, grabbed her journal and sat down on the bed. Journaling had been a therapeutic habit she picked up as a girl. She took a few deep breaths and processed the news before writing out her thoughts, mostly questions of the new life that soon awaited her.

* * *

Sasuke took a deep breath as they approached the Haruno residence. His wedding was one week away. A year ago he learned that his brother and Izumi were unable to have children. At that point, he knew his parents would pressure him to get married. Though they were a rather humble noble family, they were still proud of the Uchiha name. So it came as no surprise last month when his parents told him they found a suitable wife from a wealthy, respectable family for him to marry. What DID come as a shock was to learn of her hearing impairment. His parents assured him that since she could read lips better than even most deaf people, his married life shouldn't be too challenging. While he had deep respect for his parents, he couldn't help but have reservations.

Taking in the large estate, he immediately imagined that her life was much easier than his had ever been. _She probably always has maids and servants at her beck and call. How on earth will she be able to adjust to life with me?_ He wondered despondently.

The Harunos welcomed them with a cheeriness almost foreign to Sasuke, and led him and his parents to the back garden for lunch. Sakura was already waiting for them out there. When she saw them, she stood and bowed with her hands crossed in front of her, holding a pencil and notepad. When she stood up, she flashed them a smile and held the open notebook to them, which already had the words, "Pleased to meet you" written on the page.

They exchanged pleasantries and sat down at the large porch table. Mebuki and Kizashi, Sakura's dad, never let the conversation die down with Sasuke's parents, Mikoto and Fugaku. Though the Harunos were lively and the Uchihas somber, they seemed to thoroughly enjoy each other's company. It was quickly apparent that both families shared the same values and worldviews. Sasuke was beginning to see why his parents were so insistent on this match. Not only were the Harunos insanely rich, but they were honest and genuine, a rare combination.

While their parents conversed, Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a few awkward glances and smiles. He wished he knew what she was thinking.

Little did he know that Sakura was having similar thoughts. She was able to read most of the conversation, and inwardly noted that Mikoto and Fugaku had a very different relationship from her parents. Unlike her parents, who loved to laugh and joke and tease each, Mikoto and Fugaku were much more reserved. But even an outsider could see after a few minutes that they respected each other. And as they waited for dessert, they held each other's hands on the table, revealing an affectionate love as well. Her eyes grew tired of following the conversation, so she let them drift to the garden. _I suppose if I end up having a marriage like theirs, I could be content. But could Sasuke ever be content with me as his wife? How long before he grows tired of reading in order to converse with me? Would he even consider learning sign language? Does he even want to?_

Mebuki nudged Sakura's arm to bring her back to the conversation.

"I was just telling them how you insisted on helping the cooks prepare the meal," she said and signed.

Sakura smiled as Mikoto and Fugaku both offered their compliments on the food. Sakura quickly wrote "thank you" on her notepad for them.

"And she made the dessert all by herself!" Mebuki exclaimed just as the servants set the dessert dishes on the table for them.

Sakura blushed at her mother's prideful exclamations, causing Sasuke to smirk. He was impressed to learn she knew her way around a kitchen, negating his initial assumptions that she had always been catered to. And when he tasted her dessert, he could tell she had a knack for baking.

Once they finished dessert, Mebuki suggested Sakura and Sasuke take a walk around the garden, although both of them could tell it was more of a command than a suggestion. The Harunos led the Uchihas inside, leaving Sasuke and Sakura standing awkwardly on the porch. Sasuke shifted as he contemplated what to do or say.

Inwardly, Sakura reached for a sense of confidence. She felt the burden was on her to alleviate the tension because of her lack of hearing, just as it had been most of her life - and because Mebuki kindly told her so before the Uchihas arrived. Before Sasuke could say anything, she took out her notepad and wrote, "Shall we make our way to the gazebo?"

Sasuke smiled softly and responded, "Sure, let's go." He extended his elbow, which she quickly took and they made their way down the path toward the other end of the garden.

When they were about halfway to the gazebo, Sakura slipped her arm out from Sasuke's to write, "Our parents really seem to get along well."

He nodded, and said, "Yes they do." His mind faltered in coming up with anything more to add or expound upon.

But Sakura easily directed the conversation when she asked on the notepad, "I hear you have a brother. What was it like growing up with a brother?" She quickly slipped her hand back to his elbow because she didn't want him to think she was trying to get away from him.

Sasuke couldn't help but note the irony of her phrasing before asking, "Do you not have any brothers or sisters?"

She shook her head to indicate "no."

"It was okay, I guess. I can't imagine it any other way."

She took her hand away again to write, "Are you two close?" She slipped her hand back to his elbow, hoping he wasn't getting annoyed at her constantly removing and returning her hand.

"I suppose we are. He's five years older than me, so he was always really busy when I wanted to play with him all the time when we were younger. But we shared a room, and he made a point to make some time for just the two of us to hang out even though it wasn't as often as I would've liked…"

Sasuke was interrupted by a tug on his arm. He looked down to see Sakura had written, "I'm sorry, I know it's bothersome, but can you repeat that while facing my way?"

He awkwardly replied, "Oh...um, yeah…" Looking down toward her, he repeated what he said before continuing, "But I suppose you could say we're close now that we've both grown up."

They walked into the gazebo and leaned against the railing facing each other. Sakura scribbled, "That must be nice. I've always wondered what having a sibling would be like. I'm actually quite envious of you having a brother."

"Well it's got it's drawbacks too," he chuckled. "But in a way you'll gain a brother and a sister in a week."

Sakura grinned at the sentiment. Not one to shy away from sensitive subjects, she dared to write, "My mother told me about their infertility. I'm sorry to hear that. That must be hard for them."

"Yeah it was difficult for them at first. I think they're really wanting me to hurry up and have children so they can dote on them all the time." Both of them blushed a little at the thought. Sasuke turned to face out and started to say, "But they're doing well now. They've accepted it…"

Sakura tapped his arm. When he looked at her she gestured to her lips to indicate she needed him to face her to know what he was saying.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said awkwardly. "That's going to take some getting used to."

Sakura wrote with a concerned look, "Are you disappointed to be marrying someone like me?" She was already planning on asking the question at some point, and the moment proved to be a good opportunity.

Not wanting to upset her, he quickly said, "No, of course not!"

He waited nervously while she wrote out, "It's okay if you are. Life with me will never be normal, and that's a lot to ask of any man. It's not too late to back out. It's not as if our parents will disown us if we refuse to go through with it."

He pondered for a moment before saying, "Do _you_ not want to get married?" He tilted his head with the word "you" to help emphasize it.

She tried to write both quickly and legibly, "It's not that I don't _want_ to get married. I just never expected to be… rather that anyone would want to marry me. And I certainly don't want to force a marriage on someone that isn't ready to adjust to living with a deaf person."

Sasuke let out a small laugh. When Sakura gave him a quizzical look, he explained, "It's funny you say that. When I arrived here, I was worried you wouldn't be ready to adjust to living a more humble life with me. I guess we'll both have some adjusting some to do."

She grinned and wrote, "So you still want to marry me?"

"Yeah, if you'll have me."

Her eyes misted just slightly and she nodded yes. She dared to allow some hope and even excitement into her heart - her future was looking a little brighter. _Mom really does know what she's doing._

Sasuke tentatively moved his hand to Sakura's cheek, causing her to blink a few times in attempts to push back her tears and look up at him. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

She nodded softly, closing her eyes as he leaned in to give a chaste kiss. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she enjoyed the pressure of his lips on hers. Then something dawned on her.

After he pulled away, she started to write, "Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he assured.

But as she put the pencil to the paper, she froze. She couldn't get the words out. Instead, she just stared blankly at the notepad.

Sasuke gently grasped her arm to ask, "What is it?"

She met his gaze for a few moments, then shook her head. "Nevermind. We should probably meet back up with our parents."

A confused Sasuke followed Sakura down the gazebo steps. When he caught up next to her, he held her hand, interlacing their fingers.

* * *

The next week went by in a blur. Mebuki kept Sakura busy with wedding preparations, roping Mikoto in with them. During the day, the three of them were always together. But at night, Sakura couldn't stop the anxiety from coming - specifically about her wedding night. She had almost asked Sasuke what he expected of her that night. Normally she was confident in talking about any subject, but all her courage had evaporated in that moment. So she figured a romance novel and a little self exploration would help her prepare for what was to come. Not that she was new to pleasuring herself. But the idea of actually having sex with a man filled her with unease. _To be naked - so exposed in front of him seems so strange. And how badly will it hurt?_ She tried to ignore her concerning thoughts, but they always seemed present in the back of her mind.

Late one night, two nights before the wedding day, Sakura wandered into the study where she found her mother sitting on the couch reading.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" she asked as Sakura sat by her. They had many late night heart to heart conversations in this room throughout her life.

"I…" Sakura looked at her mom and knew she had a troubled look on her face. Mebuki gave Sakura her full attention, patiently waiting for her response and silently communicating she was there for her. "I'm nervous… about the wedding night…"

"Oh I see," Mebuki signed and spoke, something she always made a point to do during conversations like these. She tried to console her, "I'm sure he's nervous too. We have every reason to believe he's saved himself for marriage, so it'll be his first time too. You'll figure it out together."

"Yeah, I guess so… were you nervous for your wedding night?"

"Goodness, that was so long ago. Let me think back… I was a little bit. But I think I was more excited than nervous. My girlfriends and I often talked and giggled about it. I had married friends giving me tips and what kind of things to expect… I imagine not having that is part of why you're so nervous." She looked at her daughter sympathetically.

Sakura took a moment to process her mom's words. Although she did have a couple of friends, she could not imagine talking to them about something so intimate. Besides, they were single, so they wouldn't really be able to offer up advice. Then she asked hesitantly, "Do you think… there's a chance… I mean… would it be okay for me to ask him…"

"To wait?" Mebuki finished for her. Sakura nodded 'yes' in response. "Well, that's something for you and Sasuke to decide… but I imagine most men wouldn't appreciate giving up what they're most looking forward to on their wedding day…" Sakura was sad but not surprised. It was the answer she expected. Mebuki didn't want to leave the conversation with Sakura feeling dismal, so she continued, "But just talk to him. Tell him how nervous you are, and I'm sure that will help! And try to relax, calm your nerves, and you'll see that it's actually quite enjoyable. Especially with a man as handsome as him." She gave her daughter a teasing bump with her elbow. Sakura blushed and smiled sheepishly. She had to admit that her almost husband was very easy on the eyes.

* * *

Sasuke had spent most of the week with Kizashi and Fugaku, killing time while the women planned the wedding. Occasionally they were called in to help with making a decision or running an errand. But most of the time Kizashi spent gladly entertaining the two introverts. Ever since meeting Sakura, Sasuke spent his nights fantasizing about bedding her. He wondered what ways her deafness would change his already preconceived notions about sex. But he still imagined the many ways they could pleasure each other.

Sakura and Sasuke never had a moment alone until after the wedding. The wedding itself was a large event, taking place at the Haruno residence. Kizashi and Mebuki spared no expense in marrying off their only daughter. And the Uchihas had a surprisingly large number of invited guests.

* * *

For the first time since their conversation at the gazebo, Sasuke and Sakura were alone. They were put up in the Haruno guest house, small by their standards but large for most common folk. Sasuke noted that it was actually similar in size to the house on the Uchiha compound that they would be moving into the next day.

Sakura walked up to the window of the living/dining room and looked out at the horizon of the sunset. _Relax, Sakura. I can do this. And I can enjoy this._ She brought to mind some of the erotic scenes she had read in her novels, which typically aroused her. Sasuke stood by the other side of the window, then leaned against the wall and shut his eyes. He opened them when he heard the sound of pencil on paper.

"Are you tired?" Sakura asked.

"A little. I find parties and celebrations like these tiresome."

Sakura grinned and responded, "Is that how you'll describe our wedding to people? 'Tiresome?'"

He chuckled, "Hn… you seemed to enjoy it though."

"I did. Even though I can't catch what everyone says, I love being around people. And it felt special to have so many people express their love and celebrate with us."

"Are you sure they weren't just in it for the free food and entertainment?" he joked.

She let out a muffled giggle. _Maybe a little of both_ , she thought, but didn't bother to write it down. Her heart pounded when she felt his hand gently grab her forearm and he asked, "Shall we make our way to the bedroom?" His intentional phrasing that mimicked the first thing she ever said to him made her smile for a brief second.

She dropped her gaze and paused a moment before writing, "To be honest, I'm a little nervous about being intimate." She slowed down as she wrote the last two words.

"Me too," he said before remembering that she couldn't catch his words while her head was down. He gently nudged her chin to bring her face up. When she looked up at him, he repeated, "I'm nervous too. But we'll figure it out...together."

As he started to trace her lips with his thumb, Sakura felt hazy and aroused. He leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't long before his tongue was in her mouth, and she found herself enjoying this physical contact with her husband. He pulled away, took her hand and gingerly led her down the hall into their bedroom. When they were standing by the foot of the bed, he pulled her into a kiss again, then backed off for only a moment to take her notepad and pencil and toss them onto the bed.

Sakura couldn't understand why that made her uneasy. She felt exposed and vulnerable when he took her notepad away. She tried to ignore those feelings and enjoy his tender kisses. But then as he stripped his upper garments, her heart started beating heavily and her nerves flared up. He placed a hand on her waist and another on the back of her head. As he kissed her, she froze. Try as she might, she couldn't fight the panic rising inside her. The idea of being stripped down in front of a man she hardly knew scared her.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

But she wasn't looking at him. She was staring down at the ground. Sasuke became utterly confused. He firmly but not too roughly grabbed her biceps in efforts to get her to talk to him. When she looked up at him blankly, he tried giving her another kiss. But she pushed away and started frantically signing, "Please stop. I'm scared. I'm not ready. Please let's wait."

"Sakura… I don't understand… Sakura… Sakura!"

Sasuke's confusion was turning to frustration at not being able to understand what his wife was desperately trying to tell him. For a split second anger took hold of him, causing him to unconsciously lose restraint. He could have sworn he barely nudged her backwards as he let go of her arms and turned away from her. He exhaled a frustrated, "Gah!" But when he turned back around, he saw that he had actually shoved her, making her fall backwards onto the bed.

Sakura was crawling backwards towards the head of the bed, eyes filled with fear and brimming with tears that quickly began pouring down. When her back reached the headboard, she stopped and clenched the sheets so tight her knuckles were turning white. Her gaze was fixed straight ahead. She couldn't even comprehend what she was feeling as she started hyperventilating. _He pushed me. He pushed me._ Those words kept playing through her mind.

"Shit, what did I do?" Sasuke thought out loud.

He sat next to her on the bed, facing her, trying to rectify the situation that he had caused. But when his hands landed on either side of her thighs, she shut her eyes to block everything out.

"Sakura," he said, knowing it was pointless because she couldn't hear him. Despite that, he said her name a few more times in desperation. Then an idea dawned on him. He grabbed her hand and, with some effort, managed to free it from the blanket and place it on his chest.

Sakura blanched when she felt him grip her hand. For a few moments, she feared that he was going to force himself on her. Every muscle in her body tensed and she told herself it would be over soon. But nothing happened after he put her hand on his chest.

Then she felt it.

Her palm and fingers felt the vibrations from his chest.

He was talking, trying to get her to listen. Her breath hitched as she opened her eyes. Not only was his mouth moving, but his hand was too. He signed her name, followed by pinching his thumb and forefinger at his forehead and pulling his hand flat perpendicular to his head.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She stared at him as he repeated saying and signing the same thing over and over again. When he could tell she had relaxed, if only a little, and her breathing steadied, he leaned his forehead to hers with his eyes closed, but continued saying and signing "sorry."

When he finally pulled back, she could see the pained look on his face. "Please forgive me, Sakura. I don't know what came over me. I want you to know that you are safe with me. I would never harm you."

For a long minute, they sat together. Sasuke, wearing a face of deep sorrow and regret. Sakura, trying to process everything that just happened. Finally, she started to reach for her notepad and pencil at the other end of the bed. Sasuke quickly grabbed it and handed it to her, grateful to be able to see her say something.

"You signed," was all she wrote.

He smiled and said, "Yeah, Kizashi taught us a few basic words this past week. I was wanting to surprise you… but not like this. He joked that I would really need to learn 'sorry' and made sure I knew it well. I never thought he would be so right."

Sakura smirked. She never imagined she would get a husband willing to learn sign language, and she was touched that he wanted to surprise her with it.

Sasuke pondered for a moment. He knew he should probably offer to give up on sex tonight for her sake. But his carnal desire to at least attempt won out, despite knowing it was selfish. So instead of offering a night of abstinence, he said, "Sakura, please talk to me. What were you trying to tell me earlier?"

"I said I was scared…" she wrote, "of being physically intimate…"

"Why? Are you afraid it will hurt?" he asked with genuine concern.

She nodded and wrote, "And of being exposed…"

He waited a beat, then a slightly precarious idea came to mind, but he wanted to be cautious before acting on it. "Can you trust me for just a moment?"

Puzzled and uncertain, she gave him a slight nod.

He stood up and removed the rest of his clothes. Placing his hands on his hips, he stood in front of her stark naked, his member flaccid. She looked at him for a moment; her face turned as red as a tomato and a girlish grin came to her face. Embarrassed, she covered her face in her hands. He climbed back on the bed and gently pulled one of her hands away from her face so she could see him talk.

"Every man dreams that the first time his wife sees him naked, he'll be hard and long. So for you to see me like this is a bit embarrassing." She smiled sheepishly, understanding that he was trying to put her at ease. She was surprised that it was actually working. His well toned muscular frame was certainly nothing to be ashamed of. He reached up and stroked her cheek. Looking at her with a sweet affection, he said, "If you're willing, I want to be with you tonight. But we can stop at any point you want to." He moved his hand from her cheek to grab her hand and place it on his other arm. With his fingers over hers, he made her pinch his arm lightly. "Just pinch me, and I'll stop right away. Okay?"

She nodded slowly in response. Taking that as permission, he gently pressed his lips to hers. As she kissed him back, he very slowly started to kiss her with more passion, opening their mouths to grant his tongue entrance. He pulled back and spoke softly, "Can you move down?"

She scooted herself down so that she was laying flat on her back, her head propped on a pillow. He climbed on top of her, straddling her right leg. For several minutes, they just kissed. Sasuke tried to rein in his lust for fear of scaring her off again. Her hands grazed over his entire upper body, starting with his abs, moving up to his chest and arms. She wrapped her arms around his back, bringing one hand to play softly with the hair at the back of his head. He felt blissful as she explored his body. He desperately wanted to rip her clothes off right then and grope every intimate part of her. Instead, he remained propped on his left elbow, and only letting his right hand stroke her face and hair.

He backed off to look in her eyes, grazing her lips with his thumb. Sakura was finally succumbing to the sensuality, and he could see it all over her face. "Will you touch me?" he asked. She gave him a small, shy nod. So he led her hand down to grip his hard, lengthening member. She blushed at the feel of his cock in her hands. He rested his head against hers as he guided her hand for a while. Then he let her hand go to grab her other one and place it on his chest so that she could feel the groans he let out as she continued to work her hand up and down.

He couldn't stop himself from kissing her hungrily. Her hand felt so good stroking him. Sakura felt him moan into her mouth, telling her she was doing something right. She felt herself getting wet and aroused as he pressed his body closer to hers. Their bodies together, the intimacy of the moment, was all starting to excited her. Suddenly, Sasuke pulled from her mouth and winced in pain. Sakura panicked. Letting go of him, she yanked her hand back and signed, "I'm sorry!"

Sasuke took a breath to recover from the sharp pain that shot up when Sakura accidentally pulled too hard on a sensitive spot. Seeing her wide, worried eyes, he reassured her not to worry about it. He took her in a passionate kiss before moving down to her neck. He dared to caress her clothed breasts, applying pressure with his thumb to where he believed her nipple to be. She let out a whispered moan and raked her hands through his hair in response. Encouraged, he used his right leg to grind into her sex. She felt her mind giving way to her hormones as all conscious thought left her. Everything he was doing felt so exhilarating.

He moved back up to her lips and tried to remove her clothing, but soon realized he would need her help. All fear of being exposed left her in that moment, and she quickly sat up and helped him remove her clothes. He glanced over her naked body, admiring her beauty. Instinctively though, she covered her breasts with her arms. He smirked at her shyness and gently guided her to lay her back down. After giving her another hungry kiss, he asked her, "Have you ever pleasured yourself before?"

Embarrassed, she nodded yes.

He moved his hand to her inner thigh, not quite touching her womanhood. "May I?" Again, she nodded her head. He slipped one finger into her wet insides tentatively, causing her to let out a soft whimper. After softly pumping a few times, he added a second finger and at a painfully slow pace drove as deep in as he could reach. His fingers hit far deeper than she had ever been able to reach herself, and the sensation left her wanting more. He held his hand there and asked, "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head no. So he pulled his hand back and thrust his fingers into her at a steady rhythm that had her closing her eyes and gripping his arms. Seeing her get so worked up, and knowing he was the source of her pleasure, gave him a deep sense of satisfaction. Just seeing her tense and writhe under him caused his cock to stiffen.

Sakura felt euphoric as he pumped his hand faster and faster inside her. But at a certain point, the euphoria waned as she started to feel he was pumping her raw. Opening her eyes, she gripped his wrist to pull him out of her. Confused and a little disappointed, Sasuke reluctantly pulled back and let her hand guide his own. She brought his finger to her clit and prodded him to rub it. In his own innocence, he wasn't familiar with this spot on a woman's body. Though his efforts felt good to her, he couldn't quite find the sweet spot to bring her release. She hid her disappointment and brought his hand up to play with her breasts, which he gladly did. He gripped her breast and lustfully drove his tongue into her mouth. Then he moved his lips down to her other breast, kissing lightly at first before sucking on her nipple. She arched her back, encouraging him to continue his assault.

He so desperately wanted to drive himself into her, but he refrained and instead asked, "Can I get in you now?" She nodded her head yes, with a bit more confidence. She ached to feel him inside her, and she questioned what she had been so scared of just minutes ago. "Do you want to be on top?" he asked to give her the option of having more control. When she shook her head no, he shifted his body so he was square between her legs, leaned over her and interlaced his right hand with her left. "If you want me to stop or pull out, just pinch me," he reminded her. She nodded her understanding. He moved her right hand to grip his hard member, wanting her to guide him into her. Understanding, she did exactly that, placing his tip at her entrance.

Ever so slowly, he pushed his cock halfway into her before stopping. He immediately knew he wouldn't last long as her virgin walls wrapped tightly around him. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Does it hurt?"

She shrugged, thinking, _A little, but it feels more like stretching and pressure than pain._

"How does it feel?"

She smiled, knowing there was no way for her to answer that with him understanding. And she knew it was unfair to be annoyed at his questions given her earlier panic attack. He wanted to make sure her fears weren't coming true.

When he realized the nature of his question, he smirked and let out a soft chuckle. "Sorry," he both said and signed. Whenever he had imagined sex, he never envisioned talking so much, let alone signing. "Can I keep going?" She nodded. He slowly moved his hips forward until his entire member was buried into her.

Sakura could feel his cock throbbing inside of her. It was strange how comfortable and enjoyable she felt being so physical with this man she only met a week ago. He looked into her eyes as he held himself deep inside her. She reached up to cup his cheek as she held his gaze.

 _Damn she's beautiful,_ Sasuke thought as he tried desperately to hold off his release. But she felt too good and tight around him. "I'm not going to last much longer," he rasped. She gave him a slight nod in understanding. He backed his hips up and thrust into her again, sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body. Feeling his climax approaching, he humped her at a steady pace. Each thrust felt blissful to both of them. He felt like his body had a mind of its own as he lost control of his restraint with his final few thrusts, pounding into her as his cum shot out and filled her womb. _Fuck that was shorter than I hoped._ "Man, I wanted that to last longer," he voiced.

She stroked her hands through his hair as he lingered above her. She felt so silly for ever fearing what they had just done. After a few heavy breaths, he stroked her cheek. Then he reached for the notepad that was thrown beside them. "Talk to me. How are you feeling?"

She took the notepad from him, but paused to think of what she wanted to say. "Good… that was enjoyable." She gave him a smile, which he returned. Then she continued, "I don't know what I was so scared of… I feel a little silly about that now."

When he read her words, he gave her a sorrowful look. "Sakura, I am so sorry for shoving you."

In that moment, as she was coming down from her hormonal, sexual high and looking into his regret-filled eyes, she felt safe and protected. She wrote, "I know. It's in the past now. Let's forget it ever happened."

Sasuke felt relief at her words, but also knew he would carry the guilt for a while longer. He resolved to prove himself trustworthy, if not for her sake then for his own peace of mind. He rolled off of her and onto his back, pulling her in to nestle by his side. She laid in his arms the rest of the night, only leaving him for a few minutes to wipe off the slick fluids dripping from her.

The next day, after hugging her parents with tearful good-byes, Sakura departed with her new husband and his family toward their new home. On the journey, Sasuke asked Sakura to teach him the alphabet in sign language, to which she happily obliged. Her heart soared, eagerly anticipating this new stage of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much shorter chapter this time around, and no lemon. But I hope you like it.

A few months had passed since their wedding, and Sasuke was becoming quite fluent in sign language while Sakura was becoming well acquainted with the Uchihas. Itachi and Izumi also took it upon themselves to learn to sign so they could better communicate with their new sister-in-law, allowing Izumi and Sakura to quickly bond. The two became the lively duo, a welcome contrast to the rest of the somber family.

At the intimate family dinners, which occurred at least a couple nights a week, Sasuke and Itachi found themselves looking fondly on their wives as they chatted and joked, often drawing laughs from the men, which was no easy feat.

During Sakura's first time at the larger, bimonthly gathering with the extended family, Sasuke took it upon himself to act as interpreter so that Sakura could be as involved as possible. However, upon the second larger family get-together, Sakura insisted on helping with the cooking and serving along with the other women. Izumi gladly interpreted for her as the Uchiha matriarchs and wives chattered in the kitchen. As they began setting out the food, Sasuke couldn't help but be proud when the other women boasted about Sakura's cooking skills. Despite her wealthy upbringing, she really did have a great work ethic.

It didn't take long for everyone to see that she was the extrovert and he was the introvert. And being married to Sakura forced him to converse more than ever before, pushing him out of his comfort zone. At times he found it annoying having to talk so much, but he didn't blame Sakura for his own disposition. In fact, she was so energized from being around people - that she quickly began thinking of as family rather than "people" - that when she got home, she was often eager to be intimate. No matter how late it was when they returned home, he discovered that he never had any problem getting his second wind to enjoy bedding his wife.

At one such larger gathering, one of the female cousins a few years younger than Sakura and Sasuke introduced her new husband. While he was rather pleasant around everyone else, he was all too obviously standoffish around Sakura. He made no efforts to hide the miffed look on his face whenever anyone, mostly the four in Sasuke's immediate family, used sign language. While the Uchiha clan had no qualms about utilizing that form of communication, it was no secret that many in the community frowned upon it, thinking it to be a crutch. Sakura was used to encountering such people throughout her life, but this day she was more disheartened because her husband had been out of town all week and she hated the idea of someone in his family looking down on her.

The thought occurred to her that she had taken for granted just how incredibly blessed she was to marry into such an accepting family. Her parents really did arrange for her to be taken care of in her married life, and she wondered just how much they had looked into the Uchihas before finalizing her marriage with Sasuke. Knowing Kizashi and Febuki, probably a lot.

During dinner, she desperately missed Sasuke. And she was sure she noticed the new cousin throwing some dirty looks her way. Feeling anxious, she gladly took the first opportunity she could to sneak away to the kitchen to start cleaning up. She got lost in her thoughts as she worked.

Sasuke, who had managed to come back a day earlier than he had originally planned, was eager to see Sakura. Though he wasn't particularly interested in seeing the whole family because the journey had tired him out, he knew that's where she would be. Upon arriving, he found his mother who informed him that Sakura was in the kitchen. A few family members tried to stop him to ask him about his trip, but he was an expert at skirting questions and ducking out of groups. In no time, he found his wife, back turned to him and busy scrubbing dishes.

He walked up behind her and started to wrap his arms around her, only for her to be scared out of her wits. Reflexes took control of her body as she let out a yelp and shoved him off of her. When she saw that it was Sasuke, she was filled with guilt and embarrassment at her reaction. Before she could apologize, he let out a bark of frustration and slammed his palm against the wall behind him.

She tentatively touched his arm. When he turned to face her, she signed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you away. I'm so happy you're back!"

He let out a guilty sigh, then replied with his hands and a low voice, "No, I'm the one who's sorry. I startled you. I shouldn't have gotten mad like that." Then he pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned with a tight hold.

After half a minute in each other's arms, Sakura pulled away to say, "Please don't say that."

Confused, he responded, "Say what?"

"That you shouldn't get mad."

Even more confused, he pressed, "What do you mean?"

"It's okay to get mad about things, especially things that we can't enjoy because I can't hear."

He chuckled, "To be fair, dear, my startling you could have happened regardless of your hearing."

She explained with a defeated look, "I was only startled because I was so deep in thought about your cousin's new husband...he hasn't even attempted to hide his disdain for me. I guess because I use sign language to communicate."

Sasuke furrowed his brow, irritated that someone in his own family would look down on his wife. He noted that information for later, determined to give someone a good talking to. But he didn't voice that thought because he knew she would argue against any interference from him. Instead, he addressed another issue, "This isn't like you to beat yourself up over someone else's prejudices. You always tell me yourself that's their problem, not yours."

"I know that. But for some reason it just triggered me today - I was thinking about all the things I can't enjoy… I can't use the telephone to talk to my parents when I miss them… or to talk to you when you go out of town…" Not knowing what to say, Sasuke cupped her cheek in an attempt to comfort her. She leaned into the touch before asking, "Whenever you talked to your mom this past week, didn't you ever wish you could've been talking directly to me instead of through her?"

"Well, I guess that didn't bother me too much because I expected it… but…" he dropped his hands before the last word, only just barely whispering it.

"But? Please tell me… this is what I was trying to say earlier - it's okay to be mad about what you're missing out on because I can't hear. And I want you to be able to express that to me."

He paused a moment, taking in what she was saying. A flood of thoughts came to mind, and she was asking him to open the floodgates. After some wrestling with his mind, he told her his thoughts very slowly, and deliberately, with a pained expression, "I hate that I can't whisper in your ear… at family dinners when I want to tell you something private… or when we're at the market haggling… I can't sneak up behind you just to whisper sweet nothings to you… and I especially hate that I can't whisper dirty things in your ear whenever we make love so passionately you can't keep your eyes focused on anything…"

Sakura had been intentionally taking in everything he was saying, but couldn't hold back a smirk at his last point. Sasuke finished his monologue with concern, "I don't express these things because I don't want to upset you, or make you feel bad for something you can't control."

With misted eyes and a sad smile, she countered, "I don't want you to ever have to hold back anything you're feeling for my sake… just as long as I know that you don't wish you were married to someone else...someone who could hear."

"Kami, never Sakura! Not in a million lifetimes would I wish to be married to anybody but you. Only you, as you are." He pulled her into a tight embrace.

She held him tightly before tilting her head and pushing herself up on her toes to reach his lips. Sasuke took that as an invitation to pull her into him, deepening their kiss. As their lips locked and tongues danced, he pushed her backward until she hit the kitchen counter. Wasting no time, he quickly lifted her up to sit on the waist high surface. Both of them lost any sense of their surroundings as her legs wrapped around his waist. When his member hardened, he couldn't help but buck his hips into her center, letting her know just how much her touch was exciting him. As he started trailing kisses up her cheek and behind her ear, she threaded her right hand through his hair and roamed his back with her left.

He couldn't help but say huskily, "Damn I missed you. I thought about being with you every night I was away." When she felt his breath change and his back vibrate with his voice, she tilted her head to give him a questioning look. He just shook his head, quickly signed "later" and pulled her back into a wet kiss. Both of their hands freely explored each other's bodies, allowing themselves to get more and more heated, getting lost in the passion.

A very loud, feminine "AHEM" caused Sasuke to abruptly pull away from his wife. In the very split second the two made eye contact, his eyes were wide with shock and hers squinted in confusion. But he quickly turned away to face none other than his mother, standing in the doorway with arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Only a second later did Sakura see Mikoto, prompting her to swiftly hop down from the counter. As utter embarrassment rose up in every nerve throughout her body, her face turned tomato red and her eyes misted.

Sasuke cleared his throat, took Sakura's right hand in his left as a gesture of reassurance and addressed his mother respectfully with a quick nod of his head, but avoided her eyes. Though he was slightly embarrassed, he knew Sakura felt thoroughly so. He subtly angled himself just slightly in front of her. Not that he felt his mother a threat to his wife in any sense, but he did so in an effort to comfort Sakura.

In a mixture of seriousness and teasing, Mikoto responded, "Sasuke. I didn't realize _this_ was the reason you were so eager to find your wife…"

At that, Sakura felt her flush deepen a shade. Closing her eyes, she brought her left hand up to cover her face. She leaned her head against Sasuke's shoulder when he gave her right hand a squeeze before stuttering, "We weren't… I didn't mean to… I'm… I'm sorry you saw that…"

Mikoto let out a chuckle and said, "Son, though I'm quite familiar with marital relations, the family kitchen is not the proper place for them. Perhaps you should take your wife home now."

Words escaped him, though he made an attempt, "I… we… ahem… maybe we should stay…"

She waved her hand in dismissal, "After your trip, the last thing you want is to make small talk with this encumbering family. I'll make up an excuse. You two, go!"

He only hesitated a moment, then mumbled, "Alright… thank you." He gently pulled Sakura to follow him out of the kitchen, Sakura giving Mikoto a brief bow as she passed her.

When they were just a few steps away, backs to her, she couldn't help but goad her son, "Get busy! I want grandbabies and I'm getting impatient!"

Sasuke groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He couldn't get them away from there fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) and for looking past the awkward sentences. Check me out on Tumblr (https://zelico.tumblr.com) where I sometimes share teasers, as well as fics & art from other awesome authors & artists. 
> 
> So I actually do have an idea for a slightly alternate version of this that could be a multi-chapter, historical, slice of life, mostly fluffy story (with more lemons) and with minor drama. It would take some research (which I'm happy to do). 
> 
> But I would also need a beta - not only to help me fix the pesky awkward run-ons, but also to help come up with some scene ideas. So let me know if you're interested by sending me a message :)

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to describe how to say “sorry” in JSL, versus ASL.


End file.
